


Cheerleader part 2

by 5sosummah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheerleader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosummah/pseuds/5sosummah
Summary: Part 2 of 'Cheerleader'





	Cheerleader part 2

it's been three years since part 1. 

luke and ashton both have graduated high school and are going to college right now. ashton is now 20 and luke is 19. ever since that one night, they started dating.

today, they're going out for dinner with some of their friends. ashton is wearing a dress a bit too short for luke's liking and the way she sways her hips isn't helping anything else either.

they sit down in a booth in the back and order their food. ashton and luke are on one side of the booth, their friends on the other side. luke and ashton start talking with the others. an idea pops into luke's head.

he slowly let his hand dissaepaer underneath the table and lays it on ashton's inner thigh. she gives him a look which says 'not now' but luke knows how much they both want this so he goes on. he continues talking to his friends while ashton mostly eats her food. then, luke slips his hand underneath her dress. 

ashton knows it's not the moment, but she loves it.

then, he slides her thong aside and slips one finger into her heat. he starts moving in and out slowly. his fingertips play with her clit and ashton has a hard time keeping quiet. luke, however, just keeps on chatting casually like nothing is going on.

then, ashton comes all over luke's fingers. he pecks her cheek, letting her know she did a good job. she blushes and not long after, the two of them leave the restaurant.

little did luke know what was waiting for him...


End file.
